Making Fun of Sakura and Ino
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: This is a two-shot little fun thing I wrote. Again, has a couple of mine and my friend's characters. Sakura and Ino finally get on Kaze's and Kiara's nerves until, finally, they decide to be mean.
1. Part One

**This is just a two-shot. If you like, please review. If you hate, please review. If you're ambivilant... Please review then too! I just like feedback, I'm a needy person. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaze, my friend own Kiara, and neither of us owns anyone else.**

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're sooo smart!" Sakura squeals, immediately latching onto his arm. Not too far away, Kiara and Kaze gag.

"She makes me sick," Kaze announces, licking her Popsicle as she and her best friend sit on a roof.

"I don't know," Kiara weakly argues. "She's not-" Sakura's incessant giggling reaches them from below and Kiara gags in response. "I can't even try to defend her," she says instead. "She's finally getting to me."

Kaze laughs before swallowing her Popsicle whole. "I have an idea," she says, turning to her best friend, her eyes twinkling. Kiara eyes her warily, still licking her Popsicle. "Let's pretend to be Sakura and Ino!"

Kiara chokes on her Popsicle, effectively dropping it to the ground below. "Y'mean, flirt with Sasuke while latched onto his arm?" Kiara asks, grinning mischievously. "I like how you think!"

"And you thought I was only full of bad ideas," Kaze chides as they jump off the roof to follow Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh, you are, and this is definitely the worst," Kiara says, spotting their prey. "But I've been wanting to knock that pink-haired freak and blonde-haired snob down a peg or two for a while."

As if summoned, Ino appears next to Sasuke, also flirting with him. When the two girls let go to begin to fight verbally and Sasuke tries to tell them not to fight, Kiara and Kaze take their chance.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, you're so smart!" Kiara squeals, mocking Sakura's high tone and latching onto one of his arms. He stares at her in surprise for a moment before Kaze joins in.

"Yea, you're the _coolest_, Sa-su-ke-kun!" Kaze adds, batting her eyes up at him seductively and grabbing his other arm.

Sasuke's mouth drops open in surprise at hearing Kaze use his full name. "Um... Are you two ill?" He asks finally, looking back and forth between the girls.

Kiara and Kaze each fake a high-pitched giggle, saying, "Sasuke-kun, you are so funny!"

"Let's go on a date, Sasuke-kun!" Kiara says, pulling on his one arm.

"Yea, Sasuke-kun, a date would be fun!" Kaze agrees, pulling on his other arm. The two effectively lead a stunned Sasuke away, leaving two fuming girls behind.


	2. Part Two

**Part two. Do you guys hate the girls yet? ^_^ They're pretty mean, but this time they have a reason for being crazy! Really! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Kaze, friend owns Kiara, we don't own or pretend to own anyone else.**

* * *

"You two are so mean!" Sasuke laughed as he Kiara and Kaze ate their lunch.

"Hey, I didn't decide on this plan, it was all Kaze's fault," Kiara snorted, shaking her head.

"You're not completely innocent, Kia!" Kaze argues, finishing her meal and setting her chopsticks down. "You could have stopped me at any time and you know it!"

"I was really surprised, though," Sasuke continued. "I didn't think you two would go so far just to mess with Sakura and Ino."

Kiara shrugged, also finishing her meal. "At least we didn't turn into you and-" She broke off as Kaze met her eyes slowly and they both grinned in conspiracy.

"Wait, what are you two scheming now?" Sasuke asked them hesitantly, looking from one to the other.

"Oh, nothing, Sausy-chan," Kaze assured him, standing up. Sasuke eyed her uncertainly.

"We just realized we forgot something at home. We'll be right back," Kiara says, also standing. "Don't move!" She called behind her as she and Kaze ran out of the restaurant. Sasuke half-stood, almost about to follow, but plopped back down in his seat, deciding he didn't want any part of whatever they were scheming.

Outside, Kiara and Kaze hurried off in search of Sakura and Ino. "This is a great plan, Kia!" Kaze laughed as they ran.

"I did not come up with this," Kiara said, still giggling. "So when we're done, you can't blame me."

"You should definitely take credit for this," Kaze said seriously, spotting Ino around a corner. "Ah, let's get Ino first!" She said, leading the way.

Before Ino had spotted them, Kiara and Kaze both transformed into Sasuke and took a moment to make sure they could perfectly mimic him. Then they both snuck up behind Ino and Kiara tapped on the blonde girl's shoulder.

Ino spun around, ready to hit someone and was surprised to see two Sasuke's smirking at her. "Ah! Sasuke-kun!" She cried, looking back and forth between the two boys. "Why are there two of you?"

"I'd like to go on a date with you!" Sasuke said, grabbing one of her arms.

"Yes, Ino-chan, and I didn't think it was fair that when I always have two people on my dates, you only have one," Sasuke said, grabbing her other arm.

"So I turned into two people to make it fair!" Sasuke finished as Kiara broke her act for a moment and grinned widely at Ino.

At the sight of Sasuke grinning openly at her, Ino promptly fainted. Kaze and Kiara, still as Sasuke, let her fall, smirking at each other. "That was very successful, Sasuke," one said.

"I must agree, Sasuke, good work!" The other replied.

"On to Sakura?"

"On to Sakura!"

The two strolled through the village again, keeping up their image of Sasuke, as they searched for Sakura. Finally, they found her walking out of her parent's house. One Sasuke hid behind a building while the other called, "Saku-chan!"

Sakura blushed and waved furiously. "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" She called, jogging up to him. Sasuke smiled at her, causing her heart to skip a beat. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound mysterious.

Sasuke chuckled as another Sasuke stepped up behind him. Sasuke put his hand under Sakura's chin, lifting her face up. "I just wanted to see your beaut-OW!" The Sasuke behind him hit his head.

Kaze landed on the ground, holding her head, the jutsu dissipating. Sakura landed flat on her back next to Kaze, having fainted from excitement. "Why'd you do that, Sausy-chan?" Kaze whined. Kiara fell to the ground also, laughing hysterically.

"Don't pretend to be me and cause trouble!" The real Sasuke roared, setting Kaze with his patented Uchiha Glare.

Kiara looked sneakily at Kaze and Kaze winked. Then both girls changed into their other teammate, Sai, and the village idiot, Naruto, and tackled Sasuke. "But we love you, Sasuke-kun!" They squealed as all three boys fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sasuke hollered, trying to push his friends off. Sai and Naruto passed at that moment to see themselves hugging Sasuke, and both looked at each other in confusion.

Sasuke finally got free and ran away, Kaze and Kiara undoing their jutsu and laughing hysterically.

"And that's what happens when they have too much sugar," Naruto explains, waving at Kiara and Kaze as if they were a zoo exhibit. "Lesson here: Never allow them to stay up all night eating sugary snacks." Sai nodded, staring wide-eyed at the two girls.


End file.
